zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Family of Lorule
|enemies = The Masked }} The '''Royal Family of Lorule' are the Royal Family that ruled the land of Lorule and counterpart of the Royal Family of Hyrule that appears in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Background & History Like their Hyrulean counterpart the Royal Family of Hyrule, the Royal Family of Lorule rules and protects the land of Lorule. They were also responsible for protecting Lorule's Triforce, however due years of conflict their Kingdom suffered due to the Triforce, the Royal Family, in the hope of putting an end to the strife, destroyed Lorule's Triforce. Despite their good intentions, the destruction of Lorule's Triforce brought disaster to Lorule and lead to the kingdom crumbling and falling apart. As a result, Lorule became a dark place ruled by monsters and most of kingdom's people lost faith in the Royal Family due to their role in causing the disaster. As a result, many of their people began worshipping monsters and most of the Lorule Guard defected to serve Gemesaur King. All that remained of the Royal Family during the events of A Link Between Worlds, was Princess Hilda who ruled a kingdom on the verge of ruin, assisted by her remaining servants, Ravio and Yuga. Eventually, while investigating the remains of Lorule's Sacred Realm, Yuga discovered a fissure that lead to the parallel dimension of Hyrule. Hilda was pleased to learn that Hyrule also possessed a Triforce which unlike Lorule's still existed. Wishing to restore her kingdom, Hilda conspired with Yuga to steal Hyrule's Triforce. Ravio realizing that someone using the Triforce for one's own greed was exactly the reason why Hilda's predecessors destroyed their world's Triforce and that what Hilda was planning to do with Hyrule's Triforce was the very thing her predecessors hoped to prevent when they destroyed Lorule's Triforce. Unable to make Hilda see the folly of her actions due to his lack of courage, Ravio left Lorule and went to Hyrule to aid his counterpart, Link into foiling Hilda and Yuga's plan. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' After Yuga kidnapped the Seven Sages, took possession of Ganon's body to obtain the Triforce of Power, and kidnapped Princess Zelda to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom, Link followed him back to Lorule, where he met Princess Hilda who pretended to aid him in rescuing the Seven Sages, though it reality she was only helping him rescue the Sages so he could obtain the Triforce of Courage, which she needed to complete the Triforce. After Link returned to Lorule Castle, Hilda told him the story of the destruction of Lorule's Triforce and revealed she planned to steal Hyrule's Triforce. Taking Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom, she summoned Yuga-Ganon to take the Triforce of Courage from Link but Link managed to defeat him. Desperate, Hilda demanded Yuga give her the Triforce of Power, but Yuga-Ganon revealed he never wanted to save Lorule and wanted Hyrule's Triforce from himself. Yuga-Ganon then turns Hilda into a painting and steals the Triforce of Wisdom. With the power of two pieces of the Triforce, Yuga-Ganon is transformed into a more powerful form. However he despite possessing two pieces of the Triforce Yuga-Ganon is eventually defeated by Link. However Hilda remains determined to take the Triforce to restore Lorule. Fortunately, Ravio arrives to confronts Hilda on her actions and manages to convince her what she is doing is wrong. Seeing the error of her ways, Hilda takes Link and Zelda to Lorule's Sacred Realm and uses Ravio's Bracelet to send them and the Triforce back to Hyrule. Link and Princess Zelda, recognizes Lorule's plight and pitying Hilda despite her questionable actions, use Hyrule Triforce to restore Lorule's Triforce, restoring the Kingdom to its former glory. After witnessing the restoration of her world's Triforce, Princess Hilda thanks Link and Zelda for their kindness. Category:Groups Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds characters Category:Monarchs